


Or What

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we gonna do this or what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I want to fuck Seth Clearwater.

My eyes travel over the huge wolf forms as they listen to me explain about the newborns. From the majority of the wolves I sensed hostility or downright hate. A couple of the wolves didn’t really mind working with vampires but I could tell we wouldn’t be best friends anytime soon. The sandy colored wolf was the only one that wagged its tail when our eyes met. I could almost see the grin. That had to be Seth.

After the wolves left I wanted to run into the forest, catch Seth and kiss him senseless with the bark of a tree digging into his back. But, Bella caught me, asking questions about my scars and then Alice wrapped her arms around me. Alice knew my urges when it came to Seth, supported them even, that is why I loved her so much.

Everyone else had left; Alice and I were about to when we heard a twig snap. We both turned and looked up the hill. A sandy colored wolf stood at the top, looking down at us with golden eyes. We watched as it walked down the hill, coming to a stop before us before it phased back into its human form. Seth was nearly as tall as I was, which is impressive but…even more impressive is what was revealed by the lack of clothing.

Seth catches where my gaze has gone and he glances down as well. I can tell from his emotions that he’s not bashful about being completely naked in front of me. Alice is amused as she watches us. As Seth looks back up he’s smirking. I think my cock hardens instantly. God, I want him.

When Seth takes another step forward I can feel the heat of his skin radiating off him. His white teeth catch his bottom lip for a moment and when our eyes meet I can easily read the lust in them. “So…” He says.

“You two are so cute!” Alice exclaimed clapping her hands together. Seth gives her a grin before his eyes return to mine.

“Are we gonna do this or what?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we gonna do this or what?”

I stare at his lips. Somehow, even though Seth has been nothing but confident toward me, I can’t picture him saying those words. Of course a sexy reply comes from my own mouth, “Huh?” Seth chuckles, a smile lighting up his features. Ah, there it is, innocence. Deep down I know we shouldn’t do this but there’s something about him that has captured me and is not letting go.

“Yes,” Alice says. “You are. The rest of the family went hunting and there’s a new dress shop in Seattle calling my name.” She turns my chin toward her with a single finger. “You’ll have the house completely to yourselves for at least three hours. Use it well.” Her eyes sparkle with mischief; she knows exactly what we’ll be doing even though she can’t see my future due to Seth’s involvement.

When she’s gone Seth clears his throat and my attention zeros in on him once more. Seth grins, “Race ya.” Before I can blink he’s phased back into his wolf form and is disappearing into the tree’s. My predator instincts kick in and I take off after him. I easily catch up to Seth, he’s not the fastest of the wolves but I don’t try to win this “race”.

Seth phases back when we reach the house and I take a moment to appreciate his human form again. I love that he doesn’t even move to pull on the shorts that are tired around his leg. No, Seth Clearwater has nothing to be ashamed of. I let us into the house and the moment the door closes we’re all over each other.

I press Seth against the wall, the pictures trembling on their nails. My lips cover his, tongue forcing his lips apart, though honestly, there isn’t much resistance. I growl as Seth’s fingers bury themselves in my hair, pulling and tugging. I push him against the wall further; his feet leave the floor, and those bare legs wrap around my waist. I can feel his hard erection pressing into my stomach through my shirt. My own erection is straining against my pants.

When the kiss breaks Seth moans my name, his head falling back against the wall. I stare at his exposed throat, wanting nothing more…okay wanting a little more, than to sink my teeth into the tan skin there. But I resist. Instead I slip a hand between our bodies and wrap my fingers around Seth’s erection. His heat practically burns my hand and by his reaction I think the cold temperature of my skin as a similar effect on him. Seth arches into my touch, grinding his firm body against me. He makes a delicious whining sound when my hand leaves his erection but I can’t take it anymore. I adjust my hold on him and take him to the nearest bed, which is an unused one in the basement.

He stares at me with lust filled eyes, his emotions crashing over my senses, urging me on. I pull off my shirt and let it fall to the floor. Seth reaches up, his hot fingers brushing over my nipples causing a groan to leave my lips. Before his fingers reach my belt I put my hands under his thighs and push him up until he is bent over. His hard, leaking cock bobs in front of me teasingly but that is not what I want just yet.

I hear him gasp when my fingers spread his cheeks and I press my tongue against his hole. I lick and prod with my tongue, stretching and lubricating him at way before adding a finger. When he starts to get uncomfortable I use my ability to override it with pleasure. Seth’s pants are like music to my ears as I add a second finger. I can feel his body clenching around my fingers, the heat incredible. He cries out when my fingers brush his prostrate and the lust that crashes over me nearly makes me come undone.

I’m surprised when soon after I add a third finger Seth flips our positions. The growl that leaves his throat as his lips and teeth attack my chest is more of a turn on than anything I have experienced in many years. His fingers fumble with my belt for a moment but then he pulls it out of the belt loops and tosses it to the floor. My pants and boxers follow next; I don’t even have to say anything before Seth’s head descends over my hard cock.

I bite my fist to hold in the groan that bubbles up to my throat. I know we’re alone in the house but something prompts me to hold my cries in. Instead I bury my other hand in Seth’s hair, I love that he keeps it slightly longer than the other wolves. My fingers curl in the silky black strands, tightening and loosening as his head bobs up and down over my cock. Seth’s mouth is so hot, it takes everything I am not to thrust my hips up and fuck his pretty little mouth. I want to fuck something else though.

Before I come completely undone I say his name, “Seth.” Those dark brown eyes look up at me through thick lashes as his teeth rake gently against the vein on the underside of my cock causing my fingers to tighten in his hair again and my eyes to roll back in my head. I need to recover though, before he continues or I’ll never get to fuck him. “Seth…please sweetheart, I need…”

He releases my cock with a soft plop before he crawls up and presses his lips to mine. We kiss, our tongues battling as our bodies roll back over so that I’m resting on top of him. When the kiss ends we stare into each other’s eyes, both silently asking if this is what we really want.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” He asks with a little smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” He asks with a little smirk.   
  
Returning the smirk with one of his own Jasper leaned down, his cold lips just barely ghosting against Seth's ear. "Darl'n, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll still be feeling it _next_ week."  
  
The shiver of pleasure that shot through his senses was almost pure ecstasy. Jasper captured Seth’s lips in another bruising kiss as he guided his hard cock to Seth’s entrance. Seth spread his legs without a sound, his hips arching just slightly in encouragement. The blunt, cold head pushes past the first ring of muscle, burying Jasper in the beginnings of Seth’s heat. Jasper pulls away from the kiss, panting at the sensation of the heat around him.   
  
Before he’s aware of what he’s doing Jasper is pushing further into that heat, needing to feel more of it. It’s only the feeling of Seth’s legs wrapping around his waist, the fingers fisting in his hair and the sharp sting of pain flash through his senses for Jasper to stop. He hands were positioned on either side of Seth’s head, holding his weight up so he had a clear view of Seth’s face. The few beads of sweat that had appeared and the pinched look of pain were only a conformation of the pain Seth was feeling.   
  
“Oh Seth, I’m sorry,” Jasper murmured. He kissed Seth again, using his ability to sooth the pain, replacing it with a bit of pleasure at a time. When Seth arched his hips into him again Jasper knew he was ready. He pressed in further, slowly. Jasper wanted Seth to enjoy this, he knew the pain was still there and that would make the pleasure all the better when it came.   
  
“Jasper…fuck me.”   
  
Jasper blinked and looked down at Seth. “I don’t want to hurt you…”  
  
“I’m not gonna break.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Seth’s eyes snapped up to meet Jasper’s. There was a feral, fierce look in them. Before Jasper knew it one of Seth’s hands hand come up, the fingers digging into his hair, tightening and pulling back sharply. If Seth had had fangs they would have been bared. “You want me. I want you. That is all. Now, _fuck_ me.”  
  
The predator instincts inside Jasper snapped to attention at the emotions rolling off Seth. He would _not_ let some little wolf take control. Jasper took hold of Seth’s wrist and moved it so that it was held above his head. He found the other and moved it so that he was holding both wrists above Seth’s head with one hand. Moving quickly he put Seth’s legs over his shoulders, pushing forward so that Seth’s stomach was crunched, his cock almost squished by his hips and stomach. With his free hand, Jasper grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Seth’s back. The feeling of pleasure washed over Jasper and when he glanced down he saw that Seth’s eyes were clouded with a haze of lust. So this is what he wanted… Jasper felt a smirk tug at his lips.   
  
Pulling his cock almost completely free of Seth’s body, Jasper then slammed back into the warm heat. Over and over he thrust into Seth, the only sounds in the room being his groans and Seth’s cries. The pre-cum from Seth’s cock gathered on the tip of the head and dripped down onto Seth’s stomach. Jasper released one of Seth’s hands, unable to ignore Seth’s pleas to let him touch himself. He looked down, watching as his cock disappeared and then reappeared from Seth’s body. It was a very good feeling to know that he was hitting that spot inside Seth with each stroke, his ability let him know that and if it didn’t the words tumbling from Seth’s lips did.   
  
Jasper was losing himself. Lost in Seth’s emotions, and his own… He pulled the pillow from under Seth’s back. Seth’s cry at the sudden change in position was swallowed as Jasper claimed his mouth once more. Jasper opened himself up, letting his pleasure flow into Seth… letting the pleasure mingle, build and…   
  
The kiss broke as Seth wrenched his lips away from Jasper’s. Seth cried out as his back arched, his toes curling into the sheets on the bed. A couple more quick strokes of his hand and cum shot from his cock, the ribbons landing on his stomach and chest.   
  
Jasper’s teeth sank into Seth’s neck. The venom pooled in his mouth and entered Seth’s system through the bite. As Seth’s body clenched and unclenched around him, Jasper got his first taste of a wolf’s blood. From the smell the wolves gave off he would have thought that their blood would be bitter… but this, this was better than anything he had ever tasted before. Jasper was tempted to keep drinking but then his orgasm shot through his system and he pulled away with a gasp. He kept thrusting into Seth’s hot, tight body until the last of his seed had been spent.   
  
Pulling out of Seth’s body, Jasper collapsed on the bed beside him. His chest rose and fell with unneeded, but very good feeling, pants. As his emotions settled he became aware of Seth not enjoying his post-orgasm state. Glancing over, Jasper saw that Seth’s eyebrows were drawn together and that he had fisted the sheets with his fingers. Jasper sat up, looking down at him with concern. “Seth?”   
  
“Venom…” Seth muttered through clenched teeth.   
  
Jasper’s eyes widened and his eyes went to where he had bitten Seth’s neck. The wound oozed blood and something clear, which he could only assume was his venom, and it wasn’t healing. The shifter’s had amazing healing abilities he knew. “Oh! I’m so sorry Seth, what can I do?”   
  
Seth shook his head. “My body…will burn it…off… just… give me… a minute…”   
  
Jasper waited and sure enough the wound did stop oozing after a minute or two. He sighed a breath of relief when Seth’s eyes open, clear of any pain or discomfort. “Seth, I-”  
  
Seth sat up and stopped Jasper’s apology with a kiss. “That was fun,” he said with a smile. With that Seth slid off the bed and picked up his shorts from where Jasper had removed them from being tied onto his leg. 

**-x-**

  
Jasper caught Seth’s wrist, pulling him back against his bare chest. Seth raised an eyebrow and Jasper kissed him gently, their lips just barely touching. When they pulled apart Jasper grinned. “So, are we going to do this again or what?”  
  
Seth chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers leaving the black strands slowly to trail down to the bite Jasper had given him. No amount of healing would make it ever completely disappear. It would always be a reminder. “Sure,” Seth said. “After all, I have to pay you back for this.”


End file.
